User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep You know i heard on the Family Guy Comic-Con 2011, and they said they are making a movie, I can't wait to know what it's going to be about, and OH MY GOD, I HOPE A PERSON FROM AMERICAN DAD OR THE CLEVELAND SHOW CROSSOVER ON THAT MOVIE! They have been working on that movie for 3 years now. No word yet when it will come out. --Buckimion 21:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Something weird?! Hi! I went on the main pages on all 3 wikis and you know when it says 7:30/6:30C or 9:30/8:30C or other times like that. I don't know what it means. Can you help? The first time is Eastern and Pacific. It airs an hour earlier in the Central © and Mountain time zones within the US. --Buckimion 21:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ... Damn! eh so seth saw this wiki and the questions? Jones143! 22:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) No. Someone from Wikia said they were in a panel with Seth at SXSF or something and solicited questions from the fans to ask him. Since it was a whole week ago, I'm surprised we haven't had any answers back yet. --Buckimion 22:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) just a question is there a chat here? We don't utilize chat. If you wish to ask a question we use the talk pages. Discussions should be taken to fan boards. --Buckimion 00:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye!!!(DON'T WORRY IT'LL STILL BE ME) Say goodbye to a wikia contributioner who has no accont and is lonleny and say hello to you NEW BEST FRIEND!!!(come back in 5 minutes and look above this message to find out Wait, Wait, Wait!!! It's still the Wikia contributioner and my final question is "You know when you trying to create your account and it says something about your email, it says"Click the confirmation link in your email to finish creating your account", What does it mean?" It means you get an e-mail from Wikia to confirm you are not trying to use a fake e-mail address and them click on the link in the e-mail. --Buckimion 19:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I go it, but about the usernane, i've put in every username i could think of but it keeps saying someone's already got it. What's it about That's pretty much exactly what it means. You have to get pretty creative with a user name like mixing in some numbers and such. --Buckimion 19:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) And you know, i'm going to be a user on 3 diffrent wikis so, is having a diffrent username for each not gonna do any harm or do you have to have the same name for each One username works on every wiki belonging to Wikia so you only really need one. That is part of the reason you may find your preferred name is already taken if it's common. --Buckimion 21:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC)